


F.R.I.E.N.D.S (a collection of Marvel one-shots)

by thecaptainsgirl95 (heyitscarle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscarle/pseuds/thecaptainsgirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F.R.I.E.N.D.S (Fictional Reader Inserts, Emotional New Drabbles & Stories) A collection of one-shots and drabbles related to the Avengers (or other Marvel/insert fandom name characters if you so request!) and the lovely reader, you. </p><p>TAKING REQUESTS!! (meaning I need new ideas haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Hammer (Thor/Reader)

Asgard was truly beautiful, so beautiful that there were no words in existence that would be able to describe it. Thor had taken you to his birthplace through the Bi-frost, and you marveled over the great glimmering bridge that connected your worlds together, never imagining such a thing could have existed. A kingdom, the most glorious of the Nine Realms, seemingly made of pure gold and crystal. But nothing is perfect, and there was just one little flaw: it wasn't home.

While you were a guest in Odin's palace, you just didn't feel like you belonged. You knew the court officials whispered about how the crown prince of Asgard had made a mistake choosing a Midgardian woman, the maids teased you behind your back about your lowly taste in "commoner" clothing, and worst of all, the All-Father himself, Odin, did nothing at all to even acknowledge your useless presence in the halls of Valhalla.

"So, this is the Midgardian," he had said simply, with his usually stern voice, before looking you over and sweeping out of the room, stating he had more important business to attend.

You wondered why Thor had even bothered with all this in the first place.

Why he'd even bothered with you.

Unfortunately, said Asgardian seemed to sense your dissatisfaction and fell into step behind you as you headed toward his chambers after dinner one night, intending to ask him to take you home. "Looking for me, I presume?" Thor had a concerned look on his face, knowing of your predicament. Though he did not deny he was extremely glad to see you after a long, trying day of dealing with important matters that had risen after the Battle of New York.

"Look, I don't know how much of this I can take anymore," You crossed your arms, glaring around the room as Thor closed the door quietly behind you both. "The people whispering, saying all these horrible things behind my back, all this talk that you made a mistake choosing some _Midgardian trash_ off the streets...how can you stand that?"

You winced as the words spilled out of your mouth, harsher than you'd intended. Of course you hadn't blamed Thor for any of this, just, if one could say without being extremly rude, lost a little faith in the situation. So as he looked down to the floor in shame, you nevertheless (though not without a sliver of guilt) felt the need to rant.

"...and all the rules in this palace, if I have one more maid tell me I dress like a homeless commoner in the morning I will _personally_ get Tony Stark over here with his army of suits and-"

"I apologize, Y/N, I was too immersed in my own duties and I should have spent more attention on you, the wonderful..." Thor said sadly, easily closing the space between you and wrapping his strong arms around your waist, gently pulling you closer in a protective manner. "..lady I have chosen to be mine. I'm so sorry."

You gave a small sigh, knowing he was trying to comfort you. Something he'd have to work on to succeed at.

"But why did you choose me?" The words came out as a terrified whisper, terrified because maybe with all that had happened you were scared it wouldn't last.

Because despite your differences, you loved Thor with all your heart. And you so desperately wanted his family to approve of you, as it was an important aspect of all cultures.

"For the reason that you are beautiful," Thor turned you around gently, tipping your chin up so that you own E/C eyes were gazing into his own cerulean ones. "That you are compassionate, more so than I, and you have healed my heart many times from the battle wounds it has sustained. And for the reason that you are worthy...and I love you." He pulled you flush against his chest, and though you put your arms around his middle in a loving embrace, the Asgardian could still feel your uncertainty. 

"If you wish, I will talk to them tomorrow, the maids, the guards..my father... and if they do not honor their agreement never to make you feel this way again, then we will go back to New York immediately and stay together there. I believe Stark would not mind our presence in the Tower."

You felt a smile curve upwards on your lips, knowing they had it in for them tomorrow morning.

"But...but what about ruling Asgard and-"

"I do not wish to stay in a place if that is where loved ones are hurt in my stead, regardless of whether it is my home or not."

"I don't deserve you,Thor," you said softly, toying with a few blonde locks of hair as he placed a sweet kiss on your forehead. "You are just amazing, you know?"

Thor chuckled, keeping one arm securely around your waist while guiding you to the comfortable mattress, which you both settled on grateful. "I know. But if you needed any more proof that you are more than worthy of being mine, then..." He gently lifted Mjolnir from its spot on the nightstand fand held it out to you encouragingly.

"You're kidding, you actually think I can hold that?"

The god simply stayed silent as you gingerly gripped the handle, hesitating to remove the weight from his arm, assuming it would just drop to the ground like it did for Pietro, or Tony. However, when you did, the hammer seemed to balance itself in your hand, registering its new weilder and sending out a few blue sparks in response, as if to say _Hello, Y/N, I know you, use me well.._. You looked at Thor in confused shock and surprise, and he simply smiled lazily at your expression.

"Like my heart, this hammer is a part of me. And just as all of you belongs to me, all of me belongs to you. But you never needed to prove that in the first place, to me...you are irreplaceable..."

"Thank you," you whispered gratefully as you returned the magical hammer to its owner, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Thor pulled you under the covers as you slid further onto the mattress, laying your head comfortably on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through your smooth H/C tresses. "Anything for you, my love."

"I love you too, Thor..."

And as you both settled in for the night, you couldn't help but feel like the happiest girl in the world. Because yes, people might not like you but the most amazing man in the world did- and throughout the whole of the Nine Realms, that's the only thing that matters. 


	2. The One With the Toy Shield (Steve Rogers/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Steve Rogers/Reader collection [The Captain's Girl]. I didn't think I'd have a much bigger collection in mind until now, so hopefully it all works out! :) Enjoy. COMMENT TO REQUEST!!

It was a perfectly beautiful Sunday, perfect because SHIELD hadn't notified anyone for missions and for that reason it was peaceful and quiet. The sounds of kids laughing and playing around on the swings rang distantly in my ears as I relaxed contentedly on the park bench with Steve's left arm wrapped around my waist. Looking to the right, the sight of my longtime sweetheart Steve Rogers concentrating on his book made me smile.

Said man was wearing a plain dark sweater, hood pulled over his soft blonde hair in the hopes that no one would recognize him and so bother the both of us- so far, that ruse had worked. Until now...

"Mom, look, it's Captain America!" An adorable little boy with brown hair bounded up to Steve, poking his knee with a little plastic shield and waving a marker excitedly in the air. Steve jumped, releasing his hold on me in surprise. I scooted a few inches away from him, cheeks flushing a brilliantly embarrassing pink. "Captain, will you sign my shield?"

"Sure, buddy, " Steve said, trying to contain the blush that was threatening to form on his face as he took the pen. If the kid shouted any louder, he was pretty sure every single person in the park was going to recognize him, and then we'd really have to run. I laughed softly, squeezing Steve's shoulder in reassurance. "What's your name?"

"James," the boy beamed up at the super-soldier as he scrawled a little note onto his toy shield.

Steve patted little James's shoulder as he returned the shield; "You know, that was my best friend's name. He did a lot of great things, and so will you..."

Little James glanced at me with huge round eyes before looking again at Steve; his eyes flickered back and forth in adorable confusion. "Is she your Miss America?" he asked. Before I could even make a sound, Steve wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close again.

"Yeah, she is," Steve said, smiling softly. "And she's a real special lady."

"My mom's a special lady too!" James squealed enthusiastically as he bounded over to the other side of the path, grabbing his mother's hand and dragging away from the other couple she'd been talking to. "See?"

"Jamie, what are you doing? Your aunt Claire and I were talking..." his mother said, stopping when she saw the two of us sitting there together. "Oh my, to meet you in person when one can only hope to see you on the news channel..."

"It's Captain America, mom! He signed my shield!"

"I can see that," Jamie's mother fondly ruffled her son's hair before saying, "Aren't you going to thank the kind soldier for his time?" Jamie flushed a brilliant shade of pink as he realized he forgot that...

"Thank you," he smiled sincerely at us before hugging Steve's leg fiercely, after which he raced back to his mother's side and dragged her away back to the rest of his family, presumably for a picnic lunch. It was after all, a beautifully sunny day and it was a good time to be outside. "Thank you so much for what you've done for our country. It was truly a pleasure to be able to tell you that in person," Jamie's mother gave us a friendly wave farewell before being pulled away from her adorable son.

"No problem, ma'am, just doing my job," The soldier nodded, giving her a polite two-fingered salute before they both disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the park.

Steve turned his attention back to me, and I raised a teasing eyebrow at him. "Miss America?"

"It's got a good ring to it," he shrugged, a lazy grin plastered on his handsome face as we pressed our foreheads together, content to just be together. After a long, sweet kiss the both of us stood up, intent on making our way back home and spending the rest of the afternoon in a (hopefully) more quiet way...

"And that's probably going to make its way to the newspapers tomorrow morning, is it?"

Steve laughed. "You can count on it."

"But what if they got a picture of me, I'm practically wearing my pajamas outside today!"

"You look beautiful to me..."

"I'm serious Stevie!"

"I am too, sweetheart-"

Needless to say that Sunday was still a perfect one, persistent fans and awkward moments aside. Because Steve was my Captain America, and I was his Miss America. And what that means is that our love, our life together, is completely timeless- and with luck, it's going to last forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I write about! All characters/universes/etc. belong to Marvel Studios.
> 
> The story belongs to me, and you belong to Thor ;)
> 
> [Chapter 1 is for my best friend, DreamGirl_18]


End file.
